


A Chance Encounter

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attack of the Clones Missing Scene, Casual Sex, M/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Slut!Obi-Wan, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Jango Fett meets a certain ginger Jedi during a unplanned, overnight stopover on his return journey to Kamino.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).



The sublight engine repairs wouldn’t be finished until morning. Nothing to be done about it, and no point in complaining.

Besides, how was he going to pretend he’d never left Kamino if he couldn’t even make planetfall upon his return?

After sending a brief holomessage to his son to inform him of his delay, Jango Fett took a room above the cantina adjacent to the spaceport and resigned himself to a boring evening on this nameless Outer Rim backwater. At least he had the cantina. He wouldn’t mind a drink.

He knew he’d made a mistake as soon as he entered the cantina and saw the Jedi sitting at the bar, and the mistake was further compounded when—as Jedi do—the Jedi sensed Jango and waved him over amiably.

“Greetings, friend,” the Jedi called out across the cantina. “Would you care to join me?”

Jango contemplated turning around and leaving right then and there, but that would raise suspicions, and a suspicious Jedi was the last thing he needed in his life. Reluctantly, he joined the Jedi at the bar.

“I’ll have whatever he’s having,” Jango said to the Ithorian bartender. That seemed safe enough.

The Jedi took in Jango’s body armor with self-evident expertise. “You’re Mandalorian. Concord Dawn?”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps I killed a Mandalorian and took his armor as a trophy.” He did _not_ relish the direction this discussion was heading. Time to change the subject. He gestured toward the lightsaber worn openly on the Jedi’s utility belt. “And you’re a Jedi.”

“Perhaps.” The Jedi’s smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Or perhaps I killed a Jedi and took his lightsaber as a trophy.”

“No. Everything about you shouts ‘Jedi’.”

“If you say so,” the Jedi agreed. His good humor seemed unshakeable, and he really was quite handsome when he smiled…

Jango subsided into uneasy silence and concentrated on finishing his drink quickly. He thought he had a pretty good idea about what the Jedi might be doing out here, one short hyperspace jump from Kamino…and it wasn’t for a tasting tour of the local intoxicants. Unfortunately, Jango was only one big swig away from empty when the Jedi got it into his godsdamned head to start talking again.

“You know, I felt your interest in me as soon as you entered the cantina.”

Behind that casual declaration, Jango knew, was a penetrating, not to mention _dangerous_ , question. He cursed inwardly. Yes, he would need to tread very, very carefully. Or he could attempt to change the subject. Drastically.

He decided on the latter. What was the worst that could happen? Maybe his evening would be a bit less boring than he’d anticipated.

Jango took a deep breath and raked his gaze deliberately up and down the Jedi’s body before allowing it to settle in the area between his legs. “Truth be told,” he said, “I was wondering if you’re a ginger down there too.”

The Jedi looked shocked.

Jango, though, was even more shocked when the Jedi’s shock turned back into mischief—and no small amount of seductive heat.

“Would you like to find out?” the Jedi asked.

Actually, come to think of it, he would. He would indeed. And his room upstairs would be the perfect venue for a thorough, up close and personal investigation.

***

The Jedi _was_ ginger down there too, as it happened—and absolutely _voracious_ in bed.

He didn’t prevaricate either: There were no sweet kisses or lazy, tender caresses. (The Jedi showed the most reverence to Jango’s _armor_. Did he have a fetish?) No, by the time they were both completely disrobed, he was already on his knees and giving Jango a blowjob.

Weren’t Jedi supposed to be celibate? Jango could’ve sworn he’d heard tales to that effect. Well, apparently the ideal didn’t quite match the reality.

“I’m Obi-Wan,” the Jedi said in between loud, wet slurps on Jango’s cock. “I neglected to give you my name earlier. I apologize for my rudeness.”

“Urgh…?” The Jedi had a talented mouth if he could use it for both complete sentences and cocksucking like this, Jango decided. Whereas Jango, for his part, was having trouble forming any words at all.

“J-Jango— _ooooohhhhh!_ ” he stuttered out his reply as the Jedi’s tongue massaged an especially sensitive spot on the underside of his cock. Jango was seeing stars. Any more of this treatment, and he was going to explode—

The Jedi—Obi-Wan, his name was Obi-Wan—pulled back just in time. Jango wasn’t sure whether he ought to be relieved or disappointed.

“Would you like to fuck me now, Jango?” Obi-Wan asked.

Okay, Jango was definitely not disappointed.

Surprise, surprise, Obi-Wan was as talented on his back with his legs in the air as he was at giving blowjobs, and he took Jango’s cock like he was born for it.

No way in hell was Obi-Wan practicing anything like celibacy. Not a chance. On the contrary, he was probably being reamed out on a regular basis.

Jango almost wished he were the lucky man, or _one_ of the lucky men, doing it.

He didn’t, to be honest, remember much about fucking Obi-Wan after that. He remembered the tight heat, the limbs twined around his body, the fingernails digging into his shoulders, the wild thrusting. He remembered the sounds of moaning, of slapping, of moist squelching, and the mingled, smoky musk of a pair of sweaty men. He remembered shouting. And shouting as he came. Once, twice, and then a third time in straight succession…so hard and long that Jango’s balls ached and he was half-afraid he might have injured himself.

He remembered Obi-Wan’s soft sigh as his semen spilled out onto their bellies. He had come untouched.

And finally, he remembered falling asleep with Obi-Wan curled up beside him, ginger facial hair tickling his neck as he snored.

***

Obi-Wan was still snoring peacefully the next morning as Jango made ready to depart.

It was better to leave without saying goodbye, he knew, particularly if Obi-Wan’s sudden appearance here had anything to do with the identity of Senator Amidala’s mysterious assassin. Even if, on the other hand, Obi-Wan was merely traveling on behalf of the Republic to check in on the present status of clone army, all parties involved would be appreciative if Jango was there on Kamino to greet him when he arrived.

Besides, it wouldn’t do for the Kaminoans to know that he had been freelancing for Tyranus without their permission.

Either way, Jango was certain he would be seeing this particular Jedi again very soon…and he was already looking forward to their reunion.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on November 18, 2017.


End file.
